Prior to reducing an integrated circuit design to a form suitable for fabrication, the integrated circuit design is often simulated in software on a computer to allow the design to be optimized and debugged. Typically, using a hardware description language (e.g., Verilog), the circuit designer prepares a description of the integrated circuit, which is then compiled into a software model to be simulated on the computes (e.g., an engineering workstation).
When an integrated circuit that connects to peripheral hardware, such as an LCD display or a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, is simulated, the peripheral hardware is modeled in the hardware description language and communication with the peripheral hardware is also simulated. However, such a model of the peripheral hardware does not behave completely accurately and correctly. There are often logical, electrical, or timing differences between the simulation model and the physical peripheral hardware. When the integrated circuit is manufactured and connected to the actual peripheral hardware, these problems will become apparent and the integrated circuit will often need to be redesigned to compensate for them.